The Dangers Autumn Lancaster Faces
by ellinise
Summary: Autumn can remember getting her letter from Hogwarts, She can remember being sorted, She also remember making three best friends. First year was brilliant, Second year was great, third year was good, fourth year is dangerous. Her mother was murdered her father is of chasig the Person who did it, and autumn is safe in school worried like hell, but someone is lurking around.


**Chapter one: beginning with the letter**

"Hurry up! We don't have all day girl." Yelled a middle aged man with dark auburn hair and blue eyes that almost looked black, he was standing impatiently next to I navy Blue car.

"I'm coming dad." I young girl came out from behind a small oak door, with her dark flaming red hair flowing behind her.

She ran to the car door ready for her first day of Hogwarts. With her father drive their car she can remember getting her letter and how much joy she had showing it to her mother in St Mongo's.

"Hello mum, guess what!" she said when a witch opened the infirmary door.

"Hello sweetie what are you so excited about?" said the young girl's mother.

"I got it! I got my letter and I haven't opened it yet because I've been waiting to open it with you." The young girl was bouncing on her heals which was something very different to her usual graceful movement.

"Well then open it and tell me what it says."

The young girl opened the light tinged yellow envelope revealing a letter saying.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of merlin, second class)_

_Dear Miss Lancaster_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom,_

_Deputy headmaster._

The young girl finished reading the letter and the joy she felt inside was showing outside too.

"That's wonderful dear, you can finely get you wand and be sorted into your house and make new friends, I wish I could be there with you when get your wand." The young girl's mother had dirty blonde hair and was lying in her bed, she was attacked on one of her Auror job, and five people used stunning hexes on her and also used an unforgiveable curse.

"Dad said he's going to try and get you out for the day tomorrow so you can come and see me get everything."

The young girl was so excited that she felt like she could fly around the infirmary, but knew that was impossible.

"Well let's hope he asks a very nice witch then." Her mother was overwhelmed with happiness that she felt water starting in her eyes but she did not cry.

After a few minutes the young girl's father walked in with I smile on his face.

"Good Moring honey, did autumn tell you the big news?" asked the man.

"Yes she did Alfred and she also told me that you were going to see if you can get me out of here tomorrow for the day."

"Ahh" Alfred turned to Autumn

"Young lady that was supposed to be my surprise for today." Alfred chuckled

"I got excited!" Autumn replied with her hands in the air.

"Any did you get permission?"

"Well I hate to break it to you Eve, but you get two days out of this paradise, tomorrow and on the 1st of September." Alfred looked towards the ground pretending that it was the saddest news that day. Eve hit Alfred in the arm and hugged Autumn. That was one of the happiest day they had.

Autumn also remembered walking into Diagon Alley and getting her pet owl, her wand, and everything she need.

"What's on the list Autumn?" asked her mum

Autumn grabbed out of her pocket a piece of paper that looked exactly like the one from the day before but this time on the paper read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three set of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_On Thousand Magical Herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR_ _a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FRIST YEARS ARE NOT _

_ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

She finished reading and looked at her mother and father.

"Well we have a lot to do now don't we." her father said.

"Come on then let's go get you fitted into your ropes."

After about two hours they had lunch at the leaky cauldron and looked at what they still need to get.

"Okay the last things we need to get are your wand and your pet." Autumn mother said after looking at the list.

"What do you want to get first then pumpkin." Her father asked.

"My pet, then the best for last my WAND!" she said, loud another that people at the closest tables turned and smiled because they remembered how they felt when they got there wands and how they were filled with so much joy. Her mother and father chuckled at her happiness and they knew that was going to be her answer.

"Well then what do you want a cat, a toad or an owl?"

"Umm… I want an owl."

"Okay then let's go to Eelops Owl Emporium."

In Eelops Owl Emporium there a few dozen witches and wizards but mostly there were owls so many owls Barn, Brown, Screech, tawny and also Snowy (but they were out of stock) , Autumn didn't know what one to pick there were so many. She walked down lines and lines not find that special one, then when she was about to give up she saw an owl in the corner it was a bright white owl with pecks of black on its wings, snowy owl.

"May I have her?" Autumn asked the store owner.

He was shocked to see I snowy owl but he smiled and gave it to Autumn.

"Very lucky girl snowy owls are becoming very rare and I thought I didn't have any left." The store owner said.

"What will you name her darling?" Her father asked come from around a corner.

Autumn look at the beautiful owl wondering what I should name her. She look at the eyes of the owl they were very different the colour was a light blue/white.

"Mist, Because of her eyes." Autumn replied.

The day was nearly over and they only had one more thing to do, get Autumns wand At Ollivander's: maker of fine wands (since 382 BC)

A bell rang from above the door as they walked in. The place was quite small and there were a lot of small boxes along the walls all the way to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon." A quite old man from behind a small counter said.

"Ahh, it's been I long time Alfred and Eve since I've seen you in here. But never the less I still remember give you you're wands ebony and Unicorn hair 12 inches, stiff was it Alfred?"

"Yes it was Olliva."

"And 9 ½ inches willow and dragon-heartstring, nice and simple, Eve."

"Of course, it is." Chuckled Eve

"Now you must be Autumn am I correct?"

Autumn was so nervous that word would not come out so she just nodded.

"Well, let's get on with it." Ollivander pulled out a tape measure with sliver markings.

"Would you raise you wand arm out please."

Autumn brought up her left hand and as he measure Autumn he said. "Ever Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Lancaster. We use unicorn hairs, Phoenixes tail feathers and the heartstring of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He had finished measuring Autumn and was pulling down boxes.

"Right here you are willow, unicorn hair 11 inches and quite whippy." Just as it went in autumns hand it was snatched out again.

"Ok try this 9 inches, oak phoenixes tail feather, springy."

Again once this was in her hands it was snatched out, this happened for about 15 more minutes.

"Don't worry your wand will be in here – somewhere - umm, Ahh." Ollivander had a soft dark green box that was covered in more dust than other ones.

"Try this wand, Holly Unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches and slightly springy."

Once the wand was in Autumns hands she felt warmth shot through her arm. She flicked the wand and gold and light green sparks came out and started floating around the store.

"Well I think we've found your wand Miss Lancaster."

The Joy she felt then could not compare to now being so close to King Cross Station and on her way to Hogwarts.

"Are you excited?" Mr Lancaster asked.

"Yes! I can't wait I've always wanted to go since you told me about it."

"Well that's good, did you make sure you had everything pack before we left because I don't want to send something to you."

"Yes dad I tripled checked and I have everything I need with me."

"Good."

I few minutes later they were walking towards the platform, once they got to the barrier Autumn got very nervous, and froze on the spot. Mr Lancaster didn't notice that she stopped walking till he was a few steps in front.

"Come on sweetie you'll be fine all you have to do is run at the wall and your there." Mr Lancaster tried to help but Autumn was still just staring at the wall.

"How about we go in together." He ask her

"No I need to do this." Was Autumns reply.

She looked at the wall in front of her then looked at Mr Lancaster smiled and ran straight for the wall, closing her eyes just in case there was an in pack. After noticing that she didn't hit the wall she opened her eyes and saw the dark red stream train next to the platform just above her head was a sign which read Platform 9 ¾ . Mr Lancaster came over from the barrier looking for his wife.

"Come on then let's find you mum shall we."

They walk around the large group of people. Just I head was I slime women with dirty blonde hair waving her back, she wore I light blue top that at the elbows down it flared, also some basic black muggle jeans.

"Mum!" Autumn yelled as she ran to give Mrs Lancaster a hug.

"Hello darling, are you ready for your first day." She chuckled.

Other parent around smiled at them and turned to their children to be more like Autumn.

"Yes I'm ready I've been ready since I could walk."

"Good because I have something for you as a gift." Mrs Lancaster pulled out I little faded green box with I small blue ribbon around it.

"Mum you didn't need to get me anything."

"Yes I did, you all grown up now and you want have your father there to pester you anymore, so I thought you deserve this."

Autumn took it out of her mother's hand and held it in her own.

"I want you to open it after your sorting okay not now because then you can't give it back to me."

"Mum I have Mist I could easily give it to her to take it to you."

"Yes but you want because if you do I will be very upset, so I want you to promise me you want send it back." Mrs Lancaster pleaded

"Okay mum I won't."

"And you won't get into too much trouble or get so many detentions, like you did in your muggle school." Mr Lancaster added.

"Okay dad." Autumn rolled her eyes. They all three looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 till 11.

"Blimey better get your trunk in the train or you will miss it." Mr Lancaster grabbed Autumns trunk and Autumn and him found a compartment at the end with no one else in it.

"Come and say goodbye to me and your mum."

Once Autumn said her goodbyes she hopped back on the train and went to the compartment she left her trunk in and sat near the window. She couldn't wait to be sorted her parents kept it a secret from her saying 'If you knew then there would no fun will there.' Her parents are both Aurors and keep very busy, but even with the seriousness they have they also joke around a lot sometime a little too much. Autumn still loved them though, and one day be an Auror as well.


End file.
